Fever
by TheFairyPrincessNinja-OcAbuser
Summary: One has ghosts haunting him. One can get rid of them. Can one and one possibly make a story? Read and find out Kakashi/Oc, SLASH/BOY ON BOY! Don't like, don't read. NOT KAKAIRU! Rated M for future stuff
1. Umino Kisuke

_**Okay, so I started a Naruto story, but I lost inspiration REALLY fast… So, I made this! Strangely, I'm way more into this one… maybe because I've always wanted to do slash? I'm going with that! **_

""- spoken/ normal

''_-thoughts_

Most mornings for Umino Kisuke were average. At least, they were average for_ him_.

He would wake up at 4:30 sharp. He would put on his standard uniform; black pants, mesh tank top, one sleeved jacket, skull necklace, shinobi headband, and bandages on his left arm to hide the markings. He would line his eyes with black, put in his lip ring and make sure his black nail polish hadn't chipped off.

At 5:15 he would wake up his cousin, Iruka. Kisuke would then go downstairs to the kitchen and make breakfast and lunches for his 3 sisters and Iruka. Once his cousin was downstairs, he would go back up to the bedrooms and wake his sisters.

First the oldest, Megami. She would have a start, and then groggily drag herself out of bed. Then the middle, Tamashi. She would moan and groan until she rolled onto the floor, fully waking her up with a bruised nose. Finally, he would wake the youngest, Orihime. She would be awake immediately, full of life and a big smile on her face.

Kisuke would go back downstairs and share a quiet cup of coffee with Iruka until the three orange haired sisters would tumble down the stairs, carrying on as young girls will. Breakfast is a loud affair. Finally the girls would be off with Iruka to the ninja academy, but not before each of them kissed their brother on the cheek and told him to have a good day and that they loved him. Kisuke would then clean up and be off to get assigned a mission.

On this particular day, however, most of the jonin were being kept in the village. This was because of the graduating ninja academy students, all of whom were becoming genin. Most free days Kisuke had he would spend sketching or wandering and bothering anyone who seemed fit to bother. Most free days like this he would have gone home catch up on sleep. But today Kisuke couldn't shake something.

All of the ghosts and spirits of the village were uneasy.

Kisuke sighed. He didn't particularly want to spend the next few hours praying and calming spirits so they didn't start trouble; but it was his job, and he hated to be a bad role model to his sisters. Kisuke sighed again and trudged off to the Hero's Monument. He would try to make quick work of his prayer so he could go home and sleep peacefully. A little breeze blew his orange and black-dyed locks around his sheet white face. His eyes glinted in the sunlight with a strange melancholy glimmer. He adjusted his huge sword on his back. From afar, he seemed like an older man, but in all actuality he was only 25. His feet dragged with that of a man who has lived most of his life in sadness, one tragedy after another. Inside, Kisuke felt like he had. He felt like an old man. He sighed heavily and kept walking

Kisuke looked up as he approached the monument with a slight frown. There was someone already there. From the back, it was some old guy with weird hair that stuck up at a weird angle. He was a shinobi, although he figured he had to be a jonin. Kisuke straightened up a little and strode over until he was next to him.

"Praying for lost ones..?" He asked in his soft voice.

"Maa, you could say that," the man replied in an easy, cool tone. Kisuke glanced at him. He had a mask over the lower part of his face, and his headband covered his left eye. The orange haired shinobi recognized this immediately.

"And may I guess you are Hatake Kakashi, famed Copy-Ninja..?" Kisuke asked in the same voice, kneeling down to begin his prayers.

"Only if I can guess you're Umino Kisuke, famed exorcist." Hatake Kakashi said back in the same easy tone.

"I'm humbled that someone of your rank and reputation would call me famous, Hatake-senpai," Kisuke said respectfully, laying his hands upwards to the skies and closing his eyes.

"Some say your skills are unrivaled, Umino-san," Kakashi said. Kisuke detected a hint of sadness in his voice when he said that. He sat still for a while, and sensed faint spiritual essences floating around Kakashi.

"I don't mean to pry, but you seem to have some spectral baggage, Hatake-senpai," Kisuke said in a clamed, low voice. He heard the jonin laugh hollowly, and he barely nodded.

"Do you pray for them, Hatake-senpai?" Kisuke asked, taking in a deep breath. Phantoms had begun to pass in and out of his body, and after years of praying it still took his breath a little.

"Everyday…" Kakashi said emotionlessly. Kisuke could feel his gaze boring into his back. He stayed silent for a few seconds, pinpointing where exactly they were lingering in the silver haired man. In the typical place around the heart, but it was strong near the left side of his face. Kisuke recalled his senior having the sharingan, something that was shrouded in mystery. He asked Kakashi how often he used it. He replied with a short 'moderately.'

"They're agitated because of that, no doubt…" Kisuke muttered to himself. The he said a little louder,

"Your sharingan is connected to your ghosts, senpai. You may want to consider using it a little less and sending more happy thoughts to your lost ones. They're lingering around that more than anything else. Generally spirit energy pooling in one spot is caused by something they did out of love or trust. Send loving thoughts and the pain and nightmares will start to fade away." Kisuke opened his eyes and looked back at Kakashi. He was standing right over him with a puzzled look in his eye. Kisuke gave him a shy sideways smile.

"I don't need to be an exorcist to know when someone's hurting; only when they're being hurt by spirits." Kakashi looked taken aback from Kisuke's gentleness. Then he closed his eye and laughed a little.

"You're an expert on the heart, eh Umino-san?" Kisuke stood up and extended his pale hand.

"Please, senpai, call me Kisuke." Kakashi took his hand and squeezed it. Kisuke felt himself smile again. His face felt a little warm.

'_Do I have a fever..?'_

"Kakashi, Kisuke-san." Kisuke felt the smile get a little bigger. Kakashi let go of his hand.

"I need to get going," Kisuke said bashfully, remembering his plans to sleep. Kakashi nodded, moving so he could leave. Kisuke walked a little ways, and then looked over his shoulder.

"Kakashi-senpai..?" Kakashi was watching him, and he nodded.

"You said I'm an expert of the heart… When I can't even keep a boyfriend for a week…" Kisuke watched his reaction. He seemed indifferent, shrugging.

"Well, I'm sure you'll fix that, Kisuke-san."

_**Wow, okay, so I was editing and I JUST realized I needed to incorporate the title somewhere in the story… sorry if that part seems slapped in…**_

_**R&R and get a chapter dedicated to you! **_


	2. Thinking About You

_**Chapter two locked and loaded! Special thanks to my sister, Super Ninja Vampire Kitty, for reviewing! Love ya lots, sis!**_

_**Since I forgot last time, let me clarify something really fast: I don't own Naruto, or anything related! Yay disclaimers!**_

"Normal/talking"

'_thoughts'_

"Ruka-kun, what do you know about Hatake Kakashi?"

Kisuke's family looked up at him. He normally didn't talk during dinner, and he especially didn't talk about people when he did. Kisuke sat there, giving his cousin an expectant look. Iruka swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Not much, Suke-kun… Why?" Kisuke looked pensive, placing his head on one of his hands.

"Well, I've been running into him a lot the past couple of days… And he seems like a nice guy… And even though I'm almost positive he doesn't like guys I think we could possibly be friends… So I've been trying to figure out who he is since he apparently knows exactly who I am…" Iruka raised his eyebrows and looked to his other cousins. The girls looked just as shocked as he was; even the ever-knowing Tamashi didn't seem to know what her brother was talking about. He looked back over at Kisuke, who was picking at his food and looked wrapped up in thought.

"He's strange, Ruka-kun… I helped him once and suddenly he's turning up around every corner…"

"Wait, when did you help Hatake-san?" Iruka asked, frowning.

"Spiritual matters… I gave him advice about lingering poltergeists…" Kisuke muttered, waving a hand carelessly. Iruka scrunched up his face as he tried to remember what those where. After all the lessons Kisuke had given the girls, he should remember pretty well, but nothing was coming to mind at the moment. Kisuke stood up with an irritated sigh and went to the door.

"Where're you going, Suke-nii-kun?" Orihime asked, jumping up and hugging his leg. Kisuke knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Just for a little walk. I'll be back before bedtime." He waved shortly at the rest of his family and vanished into the evening.

….

Kisuke liked walking when the sun was going down. Call him a sap, but he really did love to watch the sun going down. It calmed him and helped him think. A warm breeze blew past, making his long hair rush around his face and in his eyes. He stopped and fixed it. When he looked up, he jumped. Kakashi was leaning up against a tree a few feet away. He was reading that smut he seemed to enjoy, although Kisuke couldn't quiet recall what in the spirits it was called. Kakashi glanced up, waved and walked over.

"Yo."

"'Yo' yourself!" Kisuke said with a little chuckle.

"And what has you out on this fine evening?" Kakashi asked, closing his book and shoving it in his pocket. Kisuke shrugged and kept walking. Kakashi kept up right next to him.

"I'm thinking…" Kisuke said carefully. Kakashi nodded, and for a second Kisuke thought hopefully that he had dropped the subject.

"What are you thinking about?" Kisuke's heart dropped. He didn't want to sound like a creep; that would definitely be a horrible example for the girls. He shrugged carelessly and said 'stuff'. He hoped Kakashi would drop it. His face already felt a little warm, which he found out later after he met Kakashi meant that he was talking to someone he liked. Kisuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm… well, I've been thinking, too." Kisuke looked over at him. Kakashi didn't look like he was thinking; if anything, he was studying the sky with little interest.

"What about?"

"Maa, this and that, one thing or another." For some strange reason, Kisuke got the feeling Kakashi was toying with him. He didn't want to think that, but something in the back of his head made it feel like he was. It was almost like he was making fun of him for being stupid, which he most certainly was not.

"I might be persuaded to tell you if you tell me…" Wait, what? Kisuke's eye's snapped over at the silver head. He was looking him over with a bemused look. Kisuke felt his face get warm again.

"Wh-what..?" was all the orange haired exorcist could muster. The amused look seemed to get stronger with Kisuke's darkening face.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking about if you tell me what you're thinking about," Kakashi clarified, his voice filling with something that sounded strangely like glee. Kisuke felt his face get even warmer.

'_Seriously, am I getting sick?' _Kisuke looked back up at his senior. He was still watching him like he was the best show on the face of the Earth. It made Kisuke's heart beat hard.

"Well? Are you that curious?" Kisuke restrained a squeak; because even though he was gay, he was still a man, and men don't squeak. But why did he almost squeak? Not every man he met made him almost sound like a little gay child with a crush. Not that he had a crush on Kakashi! For spirits sake, he just met the guy a few days ago! Besides, he was 25, he didn't really act like a school boy anymore; infrequently around his sisters MAYBE, but definitely nowhere else. When he had crushes or interests nowadays, he acted a lot more… Let's say passionately, affectionately perverted. To the few who knew, he WAS the village's #1 gay player. That was one fact that he was proud of; of course, his sisters will NEVER find that bit of information out as long as they live with him.

But something about how Kakashi was talking to him made him feel…_ different_. And he wasn't sure if he liked this different or not. He wanted to just do the normal thing: flirt his head off, maybe get laid, and then drop the situation all together. But something was making him feel like his heart was going to stop. By the look that Kakashi was giving him, he could feel himself stutter as he tried to answer.

"I was, um… well, I was sort of thinking about… I um…" Kakashi suddenly pushed up against a wall. It took a moment for Kisuke to realize that Kakashi had led him into a more secluded space between the street and a building. Kisuke's face went from warm to a burning inferno as Kakashi got a little closer to it.

"Well," Kakashi said in a _sultry _voice, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"S-senpai…" Kisuke couldn't breathe. That wasn't normal. Normally he was the one doing the flirting and cornering and acting all sexy and crap did he really just think that? Kisuke swallowed and summoned what was left of his manhood and managed to force out semi-weakly,

"I-I just want to get to know you better, Kakashi-senpai…" Kisuke could have sworn that he saw Kakashi smile through his mask.

"What a coincidence! That's exactly what I was thinking! How does Saturday sound?" Kisuke's heart sank a little. Now he was sure Kakashi was just jacking with him. He had used that line so many times on others; he was not going to out-con Umino Kisuke, famed as Konohagakure's most flirtatious bachelor. In fact, it ticked him off that the older man even tried. Kisuke rolled his eyes and shoved him off.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Hatake-san…" He briskly took off for home, eyes on the ground, a strange feeling in the bottom of his gut the farther he got. Before he got out of ear shot, however, Kakashi said something that made Kisuke seriously consider seeing a doctor for a fever.

"I'll see you then, Kisuke-_kun_."

_**Hey! That actually got a little spicy! Woot for me! And woot x2 for you for reading! What awaits Kisuke on his date? What is Kakashi's real motive? When will we get to anything involving ghosts or fighting? Why am I asking you this?**_

_**R&R please and thanks! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_


	3. Stupid Rumors!

_**And Chapter 3! Yup, definitely loving this one much more than the old one! Thanks to hotmustang1 and my sister for reading!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: sigh, o I wish… **_

Kisuke now officially HATED Kakashi. Like, with a burning passion, HATED him. How could this be, you ask? Didn't this young man just very recently want to befriend the jonin? After the week he had, you would be reconsidering, too.

The entire week, people had been coming up asking him if Kakashi was his boyfriend. What was more embarrassing than suggesting he would have a boyfriend was that some asked if they were lovers. If he could remember correctly, he had finally blown up in the middle of said week, screaming at everyone to leave him alone and sprinting off to hide in his room.

But he hadn't exploded because of what the people were saying. Spirits forbid, he could handle idiots even on the worst of days!

No, what had sent him over was when he heard a not-so-discreet conversation right outside of the academy between his cousin and the silver haired terror, as Kisuke had taken to calling him. Iruka had bombarded the poor exorcist with questions of how come he didn't know about this, of course he was going, right, you wouldn't want to upset the girls, would you? Right after Iruka said that, Kisuke realized his sisters knew about this, making him fear dangerously for his sanity and the now wavering innocence of his 'baby' sisters and scream out in terror and frustration. He had been hiding and avoiding everyone inside of his room, the only place where he found a shred of peace.

Unfortunately for our hero, it was Saturday night, and his now devils of sisters weren't going to let him stay hiding for long. No matter how much he locked his door, bolted and glued his windows shut, screamed and whine pathetically, even, in a fit of panic, resorting to almost killing one of them with the bench from his piano, they managed to literally drag him into the bathroom and forced him to shower. If he tried to escape, Orihime would be there blowing a whistle that could break the sound barrier, just like her sisters had told her to do. Finally, after almost dying from his so called family, he was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and lip sticking out in a full on pout. His sisters had forced him into a black shirt and blazer and a pair of shredded jeans; they also made him put on practically all of the studded bracelets he owned. Iruka was trying not to look guilty, even though Kisuke just knew he was the one who told his sisters.

"Do you have any idea what being manhandled feels like, Ruka-kun?" Iruka made a face.

"Please, Suke-kun, not in front of the children…" Iruka made a gaging noise at the look Kisuke was giving him: PISSED. Not good, Iruka thought, not good at all.

"I'm sorry," Kisuke said venomously, "Let me clarify: Have you ever been manhandled by 12, 10 and 8-year-old girls who are by far too strong for it to even be natural?" With that, it was the girls' turn to gag.

"Of all the stupid, damned, FU-"

"KISUKE, NOT IN FRONT OF HIME!" Kisuke and Iruka had an intense staring match. They didn't fight often, but when they did, the girls knew better than to get involved. They both had incredible lungs that made it possible for them to scream for hours on end and think nothing of it. An Umino family trait. At least, that's what they were told.

There was a light knocking at the door. Kisuke's look of rage turned to one of pure horror.

"SHIT!" He shrieked, jumping over the coffee table and making a break for the stairs. Tamashi and Megami, in perfect unison, tackled him to the ground, screaming like banshees. Orihime, on the other hand, skipped off and open the door with a huge smile on her face, leaving poor Iruka to deal with the screamers. Kisuke was wildly swinging his sisters around and around, making them dizzy as all get out. Finally they went flying into Iruka, poor soldier. Kisuke laughed triumphantly; but only just before his face dropped again.

'_Damn Orihime. Why did you have to betray me?'_

There she stood, grinning like a mad woman, with none other than Hatake Kakashi standing right behind her. Kisuke couldn't lie, he was looking pretty fine. He still had that damned mask on, but over that he had a green blazer and a pair of jeans. His hair seemed more wild than usual without his headband keeping it up. It still stuck up at a weird angle, but it was really messy. Not bad, Kisuke thought, not bad at all. Kisuke could tell Kakashi was grinning like a pervert as he looked the young exorcist over. He growled and crossed his arms, shoving past his family. Kakashi laughed loudly, following close (too close, if you asked Kisuke) behind.

"I'll have him back around 9 or 10, ne?" He shut the door before they answered, getting a particularly intense glare from Kisuke.

"Yes?"

"You're an ass; I desperately hope you know that."

"Huh. And here I thought you wanted to get to know me better." Kisuke made a strangled growling noise and bolted off. With a few easy strides, Kakashi caught up; damn, he had strong legs. Kisuke immediately shook that thought away.

"Maa, what's wrong, Kisuke-kun?" Kisuke stopped dead cold, his eyes getting wide.

_Kakashi_ had his arms around his waist.

_Kakashi_ had his _arms_ around his _waist_.

_Kakashi had his_ _arms around his_ _waist!_

Kisuke roared, flipping the jonin over his head and flat onto his back. Kisuke stood there, shaking and pointing as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose that was instinctive..?" he said with a twinge of hope in his voice.

"You-I-That-We-" Kisuke couldn't get a clear sentence out of his mouth. Finally he said very loudly, "I AM NOT A SLUT, SIR!"

"Whoever said you where?" Kakashi asked from the ground with genuine innocence. Kisuke had to admit, it was rather cute. He felt his face get warm. Dammit all, he really needed to go to the doctor.

"N-no one! But doing shit like that's gonna make them think I am!" Kisuke said, putting his hands on his hips. That was something he had adopted from Iruka. Kakashi cocked his head to one side like a puppy. Dammit, Kisuke thought, he's down right adorable, isn't he? Either that, or incredibly dense.

"Oh… Well then, can I hold your hand?" Kisuke's face literally lit up the night, it was so red.

"WHAT?" Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off. Then he took a step forwards so he was looking down at the slightly shorter man.

"Can I Hold Your Hand?" He said, annunciating very clearly. Kisuke was a stuttering mess again. What the hell is wrong with him? More importantly, what the hell is wrong with Kakashi? Why was he trying to force himself on Kisuke? And what the hell was he staring at…?

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kakashi asked. Kisuke nodded his head instantly and vigorously. Kakashi took a step away. Kisuke let go of the breath he just realized he was holding. Kakashi kicked the ground, looking lost in thought.

'_Say something!' _a voice in the back of Kisuke's prodded gently. He bit his lip, trying to think of a way to laugh it off.

"Y-you're… you're really straight forwards, senpai…" Right after he said that, Kisuke wanted to smack himself. What an idiotic thing to say! But, much to Kisuke's surprise, Kakashi laughed a little hollowly, nodding.

"Yeah… I don't really like sugar-coating things…" He looked up at Kisuke with an awkward shrug. "When I hate someone, I'll tell them straight out. And if I like someone… well…" He shrugged again. Kisuke nodded a little, feeling slightly dizzy. Was it because he was getting sick? He had no idea. He didn't really know what to think anymore. This man was the most confusing thing he had found since his short time discovering his sexuality; and THAT was confusing as hell. This was just making his head spin wildly.

"Are you alright, Kisuke-san?" Kakashi asked, gently grabbing his shoulder. Kisuke mumbled something, frowning like he didn't know how exactly he felt.

"What?

"Kisuke…_ kun…_ Kakashi… _kun…"_

Kakashi's eye got wide as Kisuke timidly took his hand and briskly started off down the road again.

"Oh… O-okay… Kisuke-kun…"

_**GASP! Are we finally going to get into actual fluff? The answer: in the next chapter! (Hint: o HELLS YES!)**_

_**R&R please and thanks! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_


	4. Sweet Remidies

_**Fever chapter 4! Hopefully some fluff for all you fluff readers!**_

_**Disclaimer: still can't find them…**_

"Suke-kun, time for your medicine." Kisuke moaned loudly, hiding his head under his blanket and burying his face into his pillow. That got ripped away, and Kisuke peeked up at his cousin.

"Kisuke, come on. Don't be a brat," Iruka scolded, grabbing the bottle of liquid from his night stand.

"'m not… disgusting…" Kisuke spat back in a hoarse whisper. He hissed when he saw Iruka stifle a laugh.

"'s not funny!" Kisuke yelled, breaking down into a coughing fit a second later. It was rough and immediately made Iruka sorry he laughed at him.

"Easy, Suke-kun! You can't do that, remember?" Kisuke wiped away a few tears; some from coughing so much, some from the pain it caused.

Kisuke's fears came true. A few days after his date, he didn't have a voice and practically threw up from coughing fits. And after getting dragged to the doctor by Iruka (for Umino Kisuke does NOT do hospitals), it was very apparent that he wasn't taking care of himself. Not only did he have a nasty case of bronchitis, but he also developed strep throat on top of it. He had been confined to his room for 3 days now, and he had to take some nasty ass liquid medicine, since he couldn't swallow anything that wasn't a liquid.

"Can't… take it… later..?" Kisuke whispered with a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want that taste to be in his mouth for the next 3 hours. Yes, it really did last that long.

"Suke-kun, you have to. For Kami's sake, you're a grown man! Suck it up and take your damned medicine!" Iruka said, hitting his teacher pose. Kisuke pouted and clasped his hands together like his sisters did when they REALLY wanted something.

"Pleeeeeaaaase, Ruka-kun..?" Iruka's eye twitched at how damned adorable his cousin looked. Now he knew who taught the girls. And sadly, he felt his will breaking.

"Oh… fine… but you are taking it sometime today, mark my words!" Iruka said, pointing for emphasis. Kisuke's face split into a grin and he nodded wildly.

"And stop talking!" Iruka scolded as he walked out. He looked back at his cousin. He made a motion like he was zipping his lips, giving his a thumbs up.

As soon as Iruka shut the door, Kisuke groaned loudly and flopped back onto his mattress. He HATED medicine. He HATED stupid doctors telling him he HAD to take it every day. He HATED being sick. He HATED having to stay in his room. He HATED not being able to talk to his sisters. He HATED how he was now the only one home, hearing the door open and slam. Kisuke let out a wheezy sigh. He didn't hate any of that. Really, he didn't.

He just hated being alone.

He was very lonely. His sisters and Iruka could come and go all they wanted, and Kisuke had to stay put. He wanted to do something, but there's only so much you can do when you've been confined to your room and you've done everything there is to do there. He wished someone would come and keep him company, at least for more than a minute. He just wanted to talk to someone…

Kisuke smiled gently, closing his eyes. He had remembered his date with Kakashi. It was actually better than he had originally thought. They spent most of the night talking. They got thrown out of the restaurant for not ordering anything, so they went on a walk. It was nice. They talked about everything and nothing. And to top it off, he wasn't a booty call. That was a very promising sign. Kisuke couldn't remember the last time he had an actual boyfriend. He hoped Kakashi would stick around for a while.

Kisuke heard a knock. But it didn't sound like his wooden door; no, it sounded more like it was from his glass window. He frowned and looked over. A instant later he almost fell out of bed.

There was Kakashi, giving him his signature crinkled smile, pointing at the lock on the windowpane.

Kisuke sprang up and raced over, laughing with a gravelly voice, "What the hell… you doing?"

"Maa, I came to see you, but your door was locked," Kakashi answered back, climbing into the orange head's bedroom. "So, I climbed up the side of your house and here I am!"

Kisuke let out a mix of laughter and hacking coughs, pushing the panel back down hard.

"Idiot… should've knocked!" Kakashi looked amused, brushing some of Kisuke's locks back off his cheek.

"I did!"

"Meant the door," Kisuke whispered, crossing his arms. Kisuke could see Kakashi's lips curve up under his mask. That made Kisuke smile shyly.

"Thanks…" The hidden smile got bigger, sweeter.

"Anything for you, Kisuke-kun."

They sat on Kisuke's bed. They talked, or at least, Kisuke listened to Kakashi talk about the village and how the graduates from the academy were shaping up. More than once, Kakashi touched Kisuke's face or held his hand. Kisuke didn't mind. He liked how gentle he was and affectionately he did it. It was like how his mother had done, all those years ago. It was like that, but different. It made him feel warm inside. And what a loving, sleepy feeling it gave him. Kisuke let out a big yawn, grabbing his throat mid-way. A few tears raced down his pale cheeks. He felt Kakashi thumb them away, like he had since he arrived. Kisuke leaned into his touch. Without realizing it, he laid down into him. Kakashi didn't seem startled; he wrapped his arms around Kisuke's slightly smaller frame, leaning back into the headboard. Kisuke could feel his heart beating hard as he laid his head on the Copy-Ninja's chest. The rhythm of his slightly quickened breathing made Kisuke even sleepier.

"Kakashi-kun..?"

"Mm?" Kisuke could feel his chest vibrate when he spoke.

"I never told you… thanks… for… date…" Kakashi laughed softly, entwining his hand in Kisuke's hair. Kisuke made an approving noise, closing his eyes.

"I never got to tell you sorry." Kisuke looked up with an adorably confused look in his sleepy features.

"For all those people and rumors… I knew you hated it, but… Well, you're too cute when you're mad!" Kisuke frowned and flicked him weakly.

"Jerk…" Kakashi laughed, leaning his head onto the smaller mans.

"See? That was cute!" Kakashi waited for Kisuke to yawn before continuing.

"You're just a very attractive young man, Kisuke-kun."

"Wish I could… say same…" Kisuke rasped, fingering Kakashi's mask. Kakashi was silent as Kisuke tugged at it a little. He shut his eye as Kisuke gently pulled it down, little by little. Kisuke's eyes got wide when it was off. He couldn't believe it. Kakashi looked just like any other person would. He looked like a normal man. To Kisuke, he looked amazing, laying there with his eyes shut and smiling up at the ceiling. And what a beautiful smile it was! Kakashi looked down at him, directing that smile towards him. It made Kisuke's heart race and pound and his face flush.

"Can you say it now?" Kakashi asked in a warm voice. Kisuke faintly nodded. Kakashi laughed, hugging him closer. Kisuke shut his eyes, breathing in his scent. He half opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi again. The stayed like that for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes. Kisuke leaned forwards a little and brushed his lips on Kakashi's. Kakashi returned it, gently, longingly. Kisuke felt like the air had been sucked out of him. Kakashi tried to deepen it, but Kisuke drew back, albeit begrudgingly.

"Still sick… could get you… too…" Kakashi pouted, oh yes, Hatake Kakashi can pout. Kisuke smiled softly and brushed his cheek.

"Wait until I… better… ne?" Kakashi was still pouting, but laid his head back onto Kisuke's orange hair. Kisuke shut his eyes, still smiling. He drifted off, Kakashi holding him and gently kissing his head every once in a while.

"Good night, Kashi-kun…"

"…Good night, Suke-kun."

_**R&R please and thanks!**_


	5. Rainy Days

_**We're back! I'm alive! Well, at least for now… Any who, Chapter 5 of Fever! And I just recently noticed this, but I make Kisuke British in my head… so I tried to add some slang in there! Tell me what you think! **_

_**Also, I've gotten some reveiws asking why i have Iruka as one of my characters in the charater search if he isn't THE main character.**_

_**Let me clerify:**_

_**Iruka is the main characters COUSIN.**_

_**Therefore, he is an important character.**_

_**Next time, read the summery before you go complaining about it, because I'm pretty sure I made it clear that this was NOT an Iruka fic.  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still can't find them… X'( **_

Today had been too long to possibly be real.

Actually, scratch that.

This entire WEEK had been too long to possibly be real.

Kisuke flopped onto his bed, moaning from the relief in his lead-like legs, and then groaning from all the paper work he had just crushed. Said offending paper work was for his new 3 man cell, gennin fresh out of the academy. And one of the reasons why he was so bloody tired.

On top of having a bunch of very rainy B and A-ranked missions for the past 7 DAYS, he also had to help take care of his siblings (All 3 of whom had caught Kisuke's strep a few days after he THOUGHT he was through with it), take hours at the missions desk when he WASN'T doing a mission for Iruka, and had just met and branded his new gennin team as a bunch of dysfunctional twits who couldn't get along to save their lives. Which as a serious problem. Really, it was just their conflicting personalities that were the real issue. Byoki Sorin, for example, was a hyper, homophobic half-cat child who seemed to think that if he touched someone, he would instantly get their 'bad qualities'. Aburame Yuzuki was just a devil child. She loved taunting Sorin within an inch of Kisuke killing them both. Mainly to do with Sorin screaming himself voiceless while Yuzuki made sadistic comments in her almost emotionless voice. And then there was Hyuga Hinata. She was so afraid and unsure of everything that Kisuke was almost afraid that she would have a heart attack or she would run off screaming if something barely touched her.

Kisuke sighed, rising while the paper crinkled underneath him. He scooped it up and tried to organize it. Epically failing to do so, he just dumped it onto his dresser and crashed onto his bed again. He was having trouble doing everything lately. His mind was racing a mile a minute and it wouldn't stop for even a quick cat nap. He cursed loudly at nothing in particular. He rolled over and faced the ceiling. He dazedly took off his headband. He studied it for a full minute, trying to gather why he couldn't think. The metal glinted off of a crash of lightning from outside. A flash image of someone made him realize what had been gnawing at him.

He missed Kakashi.

That's a logical conclusion, Kisuke thought. His sisters had told him that Kakashi had been in roughly the same boat as Kisuke, being sent out on missions the second he got home from one, not to mention he had a genin team to deal with, too. Of course he wouldn't have time to come see Kisuke. Now that he thought about it, the more Kisuke was giving into it. Kisuke missed his boyfriend. Yes, that was exactly what was bothering him. He missed spending time with the silver haired jonin. He missed talking to him at least once every day. He missed holding his hand. He missed how Kakashi would sometimes sneak up behind him and play that stupid 'guess who' game. He missed pretty much everything.

Kisuke sat up, pondering about this development. He knew what was so distracting, now he just needed a remedy so he could get all this damned work done. Normally he would have gone on a walk, but on top of it being 10:26 pm and pouring buckets and pails, Iruka would just scold Kisuke back to his room to do his paper work.

If he went through the front door, that is.

Kisuke glanced over at his window. He could always sneak out. But knowing his cousin, he'd think the exorcist got kidnapped or some sort of rubbish. He could leave a note? That seemed to be his best plan of escape. Scribbling down a short 'I'll be back' on a scrap of paper, Kisuke jumped out of his window and down to the wet street below.

* * *

><p>He didn't know where his feet where taking him. He was just wandering without purpose. Kisuke must've looked pretty odd, walking in the rain in the middle of the night like this. He didn't have his jacket and wasn't slumped over with his sword on his back. Without the Seishin-kei, it was surprising at how straight up and erect he stood. It seemed to add at least 2 inches on him. He was even barefoot. And even though he didn't realize it, he had his orange hair tied back like Iruka's; the only difference was Kisuke's bangs were still hanging in his face.<p>

Kisuke ignored all of this. He was too wrapped up in thought to acknowledge most of the bustling people and things and buildings he passed. He didn't even notice how muddy his feet were getting or how wet he was. He just wanted to get his focus back, and it was beginning to look like a lost cause.

Kisuke looked around, realizing he was in a very familiar neighborhood. He continued down the street, going left, right, left, and left again. After one more right, He looked up to the third story of the building he was in front of. The particular window he was looking at was lit, to his surprise. He wondered why the lights were on with a confused frown. The owner of that specific flat was supposed to be away on a mission.

Like he had been all week.

Kisuke's blood began to boil. Had he been home all week? If he had, then why in the bloody hell hadn't he come to see him? Kisuke knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions, but dammit all, he could have at least said hello! Kisuke cursed loudly, more out of sadness than anger. He was standing out, shivering in the rain because he couldn't get him off his mind, when he could've been at home with him? That just was beyond unfair. Kisuke felt like crying. He wouldn't, though. Kisuke wasn't allowed to.

Bad things happen to exorcists who began crying.

Kisuke looked up at the window again. The more frustrated and upset he got, the more the crazy idea of going up and chewing him out seemed perfect. But he wasn't going to jump up to the window. Oh no, that man was just asking for a one way trip to guilt city. Kisuke scraped most of the mud off of his ankles, walked in and began climbing the stairs of the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't know what to make of this. Here he had been, spending one depressing evening alone, reading. Then there was a knock at the door. And what he opened it to was one soaking wet (And very pissed off) Umino Kisuke.<p>

While it was Kisuke who he had wished he was with, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble for some reason.

"Uh, hey baby…" He tried. Kisuke's glare didn't waver. It was dead scary, the way he could stare so intensely. Kakashi tried again.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission..?"

"I could say the same, you bloody liar!" Kisuke snapped, taking Kakashi aback.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me! Have you been home all damned week?" Kakashi could see this was going somewhere bad.

"Um… yes..?" Kisuke cursed very loudly. Kakashi knew he cussed like a sailor, but most of the time it was for a good reason. NOT good.

"I thought you were gone all week!" Kakashi cried, holding his hands up like he was admitting defeat.

"Who the hell told you that? I've been gone during the day, but I've always been home at MOST before 10 o'clock!" Kisuke roared, his freezing hands curled up into fists.

"Well I-"

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"I've missed you too!"

"Then why didn't you come see me?"

"Because I thought you were gone!" Kakashi wailed in frustration. Needless to say, more than a few of his neighbors had come out to see what the screaming was about. And they were just as confused as the poor Copy Ninja.

"If you didn't want to see me, Kakashi, then you could've just told me! I can take a hint!" Kisuke said in a hurt voice. It broke Kakashi's heart, and now he was scared of whatever the hell had gotten Kisuke so riled up. He quickly pulled the smaller man into his apartment and wrapped him in a hug, slamming the door shut behind them.

"What makes you think I didn't want to come see you?" Kakashi asked in a worried voice, pulling his mask down. The wet exorcist pushed away from him with an exasperated look.

"What do you mean by that? My sisters told me you were gone! And when you said you'd been home all week, I assumed-"

"Wait," Kakashi stopped him with a finger, "Your sisters said I was gone? They told me you went on a weeklong mission!"

"… When?"

"Monday morning…"

The two stayed quiet for a moment, the gears turning slowly in their heads. Finally something clicked and Kisuke cursed again.

"Those little brats!" Kakashi cocked his head, confused.

"They're real b- witches when they're sick… And they're too clingy for their own good…" Kisuke groaned. Kakashi frowned; he still didn't quite get it.

"Those lying little imps!" Now Kakashi got it. Kisuke groaned again and sat heavily on Kakashi's worn out couch. Kakashi slid over next to him, giving him a sideways look.

"Am I still in trouble..?" He asked cautiously. Kisuke laughed, it was strained and hinted at sarcasm.

"Oh, you're not, but I know 3 little orange haired terrors that are!" Kakashi grinned; now that he wasn't the one in hot water, he could fully enjoy how cute Kisuke looked. The exhausted older brother was planning something, Kakashi wasn't paying attention to what, but for some reason the fatigue induced maniacal smile was making him want Kisuke. Kakashi slid over closer, his smile getting bigger. He just noticed how Kisuke's hair was tied back; he liked it. It made it easier to see his face, which had much more innocence in it when he was ranting.

"Maa, Suke-kun, you shouldn't be so hard on them; you are a popular person, after all!" Kisuke glanced over at him, reading his look in an instant. The innocent look disappeared and his scooted away, rolling his eyes.

"No. No no, I've got shit to do tonight Kakashi, NO." Kakashi was not about to let up.

"But you were just saying you missed me! Where you being a 'lying little imp', Suke-kun?" Kakashi straddled him, much against the younger man's will.

"No, Kashi-kun, I meant I missed spending time with you." Kisuke grumbled, trying to push him off. Kakashi caught him off guard in a chaste kiss.

"But isn't that what we're doing?" Kakashi put a knee between his legs. Kisuke let out a mix between a gasp and a moan. Kakashi smiled like a feral animal. He slowly began kissing his neck.

"Kashi-kun," he said in a little less than a husky whimper.

"Aren't we spending time together?" Kakashi asked between kisses. Kisuke's breath got caught in his throat. Kakashi gently trailed up his neck, planting one long, hungry, passionate kiss right behind his ear. Kisuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a combination of a sigh and a moan, closing his eyes. Kakashi's hands where slowly getting lower and lower as he kissed and bit at his lover. Kisuke put his hands on either side of Kakashi's face, making him look at the orange head. Kakashi put his hand behind Kisuke's head and kissed him deeply.

Maybe that work can wait until later. After all, Kakashi did have a point;

They hadn't seen each other in a WHOLE week.

_**Soooo… yeah… kinda left you hanging there… so sorry, but I just couldn't find a song that could inspire me…**_

_**R&R please! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you! And if you want more lemon, give me some songs that might *ahem* spark interest.**_

_**Yup… k bai lol **_


	6. For You I Will

_**Chapter 6! Woot! Here's a little bit of fluff since I'm a little more comfortable with it! This is dedicated to Seeing Sasha! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'For You I Will' by Teddy Geiger! *tears***_

Kisuke laughed loudly as he watched his drunken friends try to climb over the bar. He loved going out, and it was only made better that Kakashi was finally able to come with them. Kisuke cast a playful glance at him. The Copy Ninja had been sneaking booze when no one was looking, and was about as drunk as the rest of them, save for the 2 shots Kisuke had just done. He looked over at the exorcist and grinned at him behind his mask, giving him a wink. Kisuke laughed loudly again. He couldn't remember when he had had so much fun just acting like a stupid 25 year old. It felt good. The added bonus of Iruka being with them just made the evening too unbearably hilarious since he couldn't hold his liquor to save his ever-loving life. Kisuke laughed at his cousin as he fell off of his bar stool. Yup, tonight was a good night. Everyone was happy, everyone was smiling, and this might've just been Kisuke, but he had a feeling NO one was going home alone tonight. Really, only one thing mildly irritated the hell-bent shinobi.

There wasn't any music playing.

Now granted, this was their favorite bar, and they weren't about to leave just because if it, but that was one of their favorite things about the place! More than once someone would ask the entire bar why it was so quiet, getting a drunken agreement of some sort. Kisuke hadn't been part of that, but he had nodded in agreement a few times. The bar tender, the good man, would always simply apologize and say they would get a new radio as soon as the crowd cleared out. Kisuke smiled at him as he passed him another drink. He really was a nice man, and brave, too; not many would have the patience he has to deal with a bunch of rowdy jonin.

"Dammit all,'s too damned quiet!" Genma roared for the 7th time, getting a laugh from Raido and Kakashi.

"An' how're we gonna fix that, Gen?" Raido asked, lacing an arm around his waist with a chuckle. Genma frowned and shrugged, sitting back down.

"Gentlemen, I have a solu- a solution!" Anko hollered loudly, drawing all eyes to her.

"Someone has to go sing!" That got a round of loud, drunken laughter from the shinobi. Kisuke could imagine some of them up trying to come up with a coherent sense of a beat, let alone actually singing.

"How 'bout Kisuke-kun!" The exorcist choked on his drink. What? No way in hell! As if he read his mind, Kakashi wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"You don't gotta if you don't wanna," He half whispered into Kisuke's ear. Kisuke blushed, glancing shyly at the other man.

"Yeah, Suke-kun! You can do it!" Iruka cried, getting a great response from the rest of the bar. They dragged Kisuke to his feet, almost making him face plant into the floor.

"HELL no! I'm smashed!" Kisuke whined as they pulled him over to a little stage like thing. Someone handed him a guitar.

"I play piano, not guitar?" He tried weakly, holding it out in front of himself.

"Bull crap, Suke-kun! You can play both!" Iruka shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Kisuke smacked himself in the face; he forgot Iruka lived with him. He looked around the bar, trying to find some way out of this. His eyes landed on Kakashi, who was still trying to comprehend who took his Kisuke away from him. It was cute. Kisuke smiled, an idea coming to mind. He dragged a chair over so he would fall on the floor. He strummed a few times, tuning the instrument, and then quietly began strumming, tapping his foot quiet soberly.

"_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_," He began, a small smile playing at his lips. 

"_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
>As what I can't have<br>Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
>round your finger<br>Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
>What I feel about you.<em>" He glanced up. All eyes were trained on him, but the set he was looking for was looking right back at him. His smile got shy, and he looked back down bashfully.

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>and cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will." _He slowed down and made his strums softer._  
><em>  
><em>"Forgive me if I st-stutter<br>From all of the clutter in my head," _There were a few soft laughs, and Kisuke distinctly heard Kakashi._  
><em> 

"_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
>Like a water bed<br>Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
>a thousand times, no more camouflage<br>I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall."_

_"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>And cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>You always want what you can't have  
>But I've got to try<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will  
>For you I will…" <em>He picked up the beat._  
><em>  
><em>"If I could dim the lights in the mall<br>And create a mood, I would," _He smiled at that thought. _  
><em> 

"_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, I would."_

_"That's what I'd do,  
>That's what I'd do,<br>That's what I'd do,  
>To get through to you, yeah."<br>_  
><em>"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<br>And cannon ball into the water,"_ Kisuke gathered a bit of that confidence and looked right at Kakashi and sang to him._  
><em> 

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>You always want what you can't have  
>But I've got to try<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will  
>For you I will<br>For you I will…"_

A hush fell over the bar as Kisuke drew to a short close. He smiled a signature sideways, shy smile and laughed nervously.

"Wow, was I really that bad?" The room erupted in laughter and applause, making him relax a little bit. He put the guitar down and waded through the drunkards, sliding back into his seat. He looked at Kakashi shyly. He could tell he was grinning like an idiot behind that damned mask.

"Did you like it?" Kisuke asked quietly.

Kakashi stood up and dragged him outside, surprising and confusing the poor musician. He took him to a dark, secluded spot before pulling his mask down. Kisuke was right, he was grinning like a bloody fool. He grabbed Kisuke by the waist and kissed him long and hard. Kisuke blinked when they parted, an adorable blush crossing his confused face. Kakashi was still smiling, but it was much gentler than the excited one they left with. He rested his forehead on the orange haired man's, closing his eyes.

"Never ask me that again." He said with a little laugh. Kisuke frowned.

"Ask you what..?" Kakashi laughed again, opening his eyes.

"I don't 'like' anything you do." He kissed Kisuke before he could protest. He looked deep into Kisuke dark eyes, the same gentle smile on his face.

"I LOVE everything you do."

_**AWW! Wasn't that just a horrible line? I think so, but my imagination is still trying to catch up on sleep! Sorry!**_

_**By the way, did anyone catch how I made Genma and Raido *ahem* GAY? I hope you did, and if you didn't, well, now you know!**_

_**Please R&R! be the first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_

_**Deuces! **_


	7. Family Dinner

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! So I decided to do a giant update for all of my stories in one day, and Fever was the first to get done! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: not even for New Years! So sad…**_

* * *

><p>Kakashi had never felt more nervous in his life. Why should he even feel nervous in the first place? He's a first class Leaf Jonin; he should be 'calm, cool and collected at all times'! Again, why should he be nervous?<p>

You would be too if you were having dinner with your lover's family.

The mere thought of dining with the Umino's was, to say the least, terrifying. He loved Kisuke, there was no question about that, and he had more than once had dinner with him (and then some!). But from what he had seen from the exorcist's family, he was a little frightened by all of them together. They were loud and quiet violent. And Kisuke didn't act like the Kisuke Kakashi knew. He got very quiet and strict, like a depressed father or something. Kakashi was afraid that he might act like that towards him, even though Kisuke promised they were going to behave that night. Never the less, Kakashi was ready when Kisuke came to pick him up that evening. He looked nice-ish; he actually put a clean shirt on that wasn't ripped to shreds. He decided to leave his hatei-ate at home, figuring he wouldn't need it for this mission.

Dinner, he meant dinner!

Kisuke could feel his boyfriend was nervous. He was sympathetic; every relationship there was the insane family, and his had scared away a lot of boys. Kisuke squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," He smiled a little. Kakashi smiled under his mask, he was so cute!

"I know… it's just the whole meeting the family thing, you know?" Kisuke nodded knowingly.

"Believe it or not, I shudder sometimes at the thought of having dinner with them, and I LIVE with the people!" He said with a laugh. "They mean well, but I'm not afraid to admit that it does resemble an asylum more often than not. Our clan isn't very well known for discipline, that's for sure!" Kakashi smiled some more. Kisuke always knew what to say, even if it didn't help sometimes.

"Oh, but love, just a fore warning…" Kisuke bit at his lip, looking a little embarrassed.

"What?"

"If they ask you anything about where you live, don't answer… TRUST me…"

Yup.

Kakashi was in for a fight tonight.

They reached the Umino household, and after Kisuke had taken his hair down (much to Kakashi's dismay), they both took a deep breath and entered into what could be compared to as hell on the right day.

"I'm back," Kisuke called while slipping his shoes off.

"Suke-nii-kun~! Tama-chan won't give me my hairbrush back!"

"Only 'cause it's mine and she stole it, suck up!"

"You're both wrong, because that's MINE dammit!" Kisuke groaned irritably.

"All three of you stay where you are!" He barked, making Kakashi flinch a little. He didn't like it when the exorcist was strict, quite frankly it was a little scary. Kisuke looked up at him, giving him an apologetic look.

"Could you wait in the kitchen with Ruka-kun..?" He more of begged. Kakashi nodded and watched his lover pound up the stairs before wandering to the little kitchen/dining room… thing.

Iruka was there, and he gave the Copy Ninja his signature, pleasant smile that made him relax a bit.

"Hello there, Hatake-senpai! I'm glad you came!" He said cheerfully, gesturing to a seat at the table. There was suddenly a lot of screaming and yelling from the second floor, startling both of them.

"Although, I don't think I can say the same for the girls," He added nervously, sliding into a different chair. Kakashi nodded, already feeling the dread of having dinner. He finally realized he wasn't worried about Kisuke or Iruka; it was Kisuke's younger sisters that were the petrifying part.

"Are they always so… loud?" Kakashi yelped the last part when there was a loud crash.

"Only… always," Iruka said, eyeing the ceiling with an expression that was a mix of fear and curiosity. He smiled like a worried parent.

"They've been like that ever since Orihime learned how to talk. Ever since then, they scream at each other at least once a day. I blame the age difference, really. Too close or too far apart, and then you have THAT. But I suppose that's not their fault, really." He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"It's not all bad, though… right?" Kakashi asked, trying to cover his curiosity.

"Oh no, sometimes they're a proper family! Things are just… strained, so to say. It's getting very close to… Well, let's just say a very sad day in our house." Iruka looked over at the clock on the wall, and then the calendar on the opposite wall. Kakashi felt awkward, like he was missing something.

"You know Kisuke hasn't cried since he was a little older than 9..?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, startled. Iruka just shook his head.

"Oh, it's just some superstition that their mother had… that if an exorcist cried, they would get possessed and that sort of rubbish…" He made a face, chuckling dryly.

"'Rubbish'? Kami, I'm sounding more like them every day!" Kakashi laughed with him. He did the same after hanging around with Kisuke all day. There was a tumbling sound and Iruka stood up.

"Here they come; are you ready?" Kakashi could have sworn he sounded just like he was going into battle. He nodded just as the 4 orange haired siblings came in loudly.

The rest of the night passed on similarly.

They ate dinner in complete chaos, Kisuke scolding his sisters, Iruka scolding him, and Kakashi just trying to stay out of the way.

Soon, dinner was over, Kakashi had said his goodbyes, and Kisuke was walking him home.

"So..? It was positively murder, wasn't it..?" Kisuke moaned when they where a safe distance from the house. Kakashi gave him a surprised look; he thought he was still mad at his sisters.

"Oh, I know you hated it! It was written all over your face!"The exorcist buried his face in his hands.

"Wh-what? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Baby, no I didn't!" Kakashi took Kisuke's hands and squeezed them, looking into his eyes.

"Then why did you look like you where in pain the entire time?" Kakashi smacked himself in the face; of COURSE he would've.

"It's not that I hated it!"

"You did too!"

"Not everything!"

"So you DID hate it!" Kakashi groaned, this wasn't going anywhere.

"Since when does it matter if I like your family?"

"Because-!" Kisuke started, but then stopped short, shaking his head.

"You know what? Never mind. It obviously DOESN'T matter. Let's go." Kisuke started off in front of Kakashi, a cold aura radiating off of him. He kept a stoic silence the entire walk, save for an occasional nod. They walked up to the front of Kakashi's building, and that was as far Kisuke would go.

"Suke-kun, I'm sorry if I upset you," Kakashi pulled him into a hug. Kisuke smiled slightly, relaxing into the older man.

"It's not your fault; I'm just a bit of a mess right now…" He looked up at his boyfriend with a gentle look. Kakashi smiled, happy he wasn't in trouble anymore; not that he really was in the first place, but still.

"Well, would you like to come in?" He asked, nodding up to his apartment. Kisuke thought for a second.

"You know what? I think I will," he said with a sideways smile.

Tonight had definitely been a battle.

And there was no one else Kakashi would've rather recovered with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the ending, but my minds running in a million directions. Anyways, a little New Years fluff to help you recover!<strong>_

_**R&R! be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_


	8. Savior

_**Well, I suck for not updating… Hopefully you all remember the last chapter well enough to follow the basis of this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT.**_

* * *

><p>Kisuke wasn't known for taking his sisters out of school for no good reason.<p>

Yes, he would take them out for things such as family emergencies or if they were sick, but if he had no good reason, then they went to school, no questions asked.

That's what shocked everyone when he said that they wouldn't be in school today.

Not only that, but Megami wasn't going to be training today, and there wasn't anything wrong with her!

AND Iruka wasn't coming in to teach!

It seemed like the apocalypse was about to strike with the way people where talking.

* * *

><p>Kisuke carried Orihime most of the way there. No one spoke, and no one was smiling. Megami kept her head low, staring at the ground as she trailed behind her brother. Tamashi was holding onto Iruka's hand tightly, her usual rough demeanor void from her face. Even Iruka's tanned face was expressionless as he walked beside his cousin.<p>

Kisuke seemed to be the one with the least expression. The orange haired man looked like he was the walking dead as he led his family down the path behind their house. He knew he couldn't let any emotion affect this visit. He was to keep his face and mind a void. He knew his duty, and he knew the consequences if he didn't follow the rules.

They came to a clearing that was lighted by sunlight peeking through the trees. Kisuke put his youngest sister down and let his family walk ahead of him. He watched with steely eyes as each one kneeled and prayed for at least 5 minutes before rising.

Tamashi was waiting for her turn, and out of nowhere began crying. Kisuke immediately swept her up into his arms, holding her tightly. He'd seen this before, every year on the same day at the same time. One would break, and then the other two would. It was his job to be their rock.

Sure enough, once Megami and Orihime saw their sister, they began to tear up, too. Iruka took Tamashi by the shoulders and led her to pray while Kisuke held his sisters. Once she was done, Iruka picked her up and Kisuke picked up Orihime and wrapped an arm around Megami. They turned and slowly walked away.

For Kisuke, it was just another job.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had a feeling he knew where Kisuke was. He'd been around just long enough to know where Kisuke went when he was upset or there was something on his mind.<p>

Kakashi strode up to the tree in his lover's yard. Sure enough, there was a familiar pair of legs dangling down from one of the branches. Kakashi jumped up, startling the exorcist. A faint smile crossed Kisuke's face once he realized who it was.

"Hello, Kashi-kun," he said softly, settling back into his spot. Kakashi leaned forwards and gently kissed his cheek.

"Hello to you too," Kakashi studied the younger man's face. There was something under the pensive look that didn't settle with him well.

"Iruka-kun didn't go in to the Academy today," he said slowly. Kisuke nodded, looking blankly at the ground.

"Neither did Tamashi-chan or Orihime-chan." Again, Kisuke just nodded. Kakashi sat there, waiting for him to say something. Kisuke sensed this and sighed.

"No, they weren't. I pulled them for the day. We had praying to do." Kakashi listened diligently, nodding at him to make him talk.

Kisuke looked up at the leaves above them. It looked like he was trying to keep a sad look off his face.

"Today was the anniversary of when we lost Mum and Dad."

A soft wind blew, making some of the leaves fly away and dance in the sky. Kakashi took Kisuke's hand silently.

"I'm sorry, Suke-kun."

Shockingly, Kisuke laughed dryly.

"Why? It's not like I can cry about it or anything. I have to be the strong one for the girls." Kakashi frowned; there was that no crying thing again.

"Why can't you? I'm sure a lot of people would cry about losing their parents." Kisuke gave his boyfriend a tired look.

"Look, I just can't, alright? Mum told me that if I do, I'd get possessed. So unless I have my savior, you can drop the idea." Kakashi's interest was caught when he heard that.

"Savior?" Kisuke nodded, staring off at nothing.

"Mum told me that every exorcist has a savior. A savior is a person who an exorcist can openly cry with without getting possessed," he explained like he was reading a textbook.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because normally a savior is someone who an exorcist is destined to be with. They can be with them when they're the weakest, i.e. crying."

Kakashi took this in, thinking long and hard.

"So you don't think I'm your savior?"

Kisuke looked at Kakashi with a confused expression. Then it sank in and he frowned.

"It's not that I don't think you might be… Believe me, there isn't anyone I'd rather it be… but I don't know just by being with you." Kisuke leaned on Kakashi shoulder, shutting his eyes.

Kakashi rested his head on Kisuke's, still thinking.

"How dangerous would it be to find out?"

* * *

><p>Kisuke kneeled down in front of the make-shift gravestone.<p>

It read in fading letters, 'Umino Hiroku and Amamiya'.

Kisuke stared at the names.

He remembered carving it when he was 17.

He balled his hands up on his knees.

He felt Kakashi squeeze his shoulder,

Kisuke took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

'_Hello. It's been a while since I've prayed for you two.'_

Kisuke didn't really know what to say.

'_I'm sorry I didn't pray the last few times we were here.'_

This was harder than just calming everyday spirits.

'_I just want you to know that I've been taking care of the girls and Ruka-kun like you asked.'_

This was so much harder.

'_I… I have a new boyfriend… I think he might be the one you were looking for, Mum…'_

Kisuke bit down on his lip.

'_I at least hope he is… He's a good man…'_

Kisuke couldn't remember the last time he was able to say that about a guy. It felt right to say it.

'_I-I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking about you two…'_

Kisuke's throat burned. He couldn't remember the last time he acknowledged that.

'_I'm always thinking about you two…'_

Kisuke shrunk a little, shaking.

'_I miss you…'_

One tear slipped down Kisuke's face.

Only one.

And Kakashi saw it and wrapped him into a hug.

Another trailed after the first.

Kisuke took a shuddering breath.

He clung onto Kakashi.

More began to escape down the exorcist's pale face.

Kisuke was crying.

Kisuke was crying into Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

He just let him.

Kisuke felt miserable.

But, at the same time, there was something in the back of his mind that was silently happy.

Kakashi was his savior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, wasn't that just bitter sweet? Lol I hope it was worth the long wait, and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!<strong>_

_**Please R&R! be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_


	9. Mending Wounds

_**GASP! I'm BACK! SOOOO sorry I haven't posted in such a long time! I'm a horrible person! Sigh… self-pity done...**_

_**Disclaimer: nopeskis**_

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

That was the only question going through Kisuke's mind at the moment.

Why?

Why did people have to be so opposed to him?

Why did they have to call him names like stupid children?

Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Why?

Kisuke squeezed his eyes shut, fighting tears as another blow was dealt to his chest. He was used to this. He was used to the occasional gang beatings and gang rapes. It happens when you don't worship a god; when you're openly homosexual; when you're able to talk to the dead and make contact with them; when you're a freak.

A dry sob escaped his lips as one called him a fucking fag. He didn't usually show how fragile his feelings were, but right now, he just let it bother him. It would pass, just like it had always done before. He would go home and vanish into the shower before anyone saw how bloody he was. He would wear long sleeved clothes for a while, until the welts and bruises went away. He would stay just a little bit more quiet than usual, saying he was tired to fight the depression.

Kisuke coughed up blood onto the dirt, making the men laugh loudly. His nose was bleeding hard and he had to breathe through his mouth, making the cries of pain more obvious. His long hair was slowly falling out, getting caked in blood. The men drug him to his feet, calling him things like 'fucker' and 'demon spawn' and telling him to 'go back to where he came from' and to 'drop dead'. Kisuke nearly vomited as he got punched in the gut again.

How long had this been going on? Kisuke had lost count at 2 minutes. He had to focus on being a hard shell.

He couldn't let this show to anyone. He couldn't let Iruka see this. He couldn't let his students see this. He couldn't let his sisters see this. And he most certainly couldn't let Kakashi see this. Kisuke had no idea what Kakashi would do, but he had a feeling that it would be bad.

He was punched hard in the face, making his nose gush even more red fluid down his face. It wasn't a pale face anymore. Before he got jumped, he'd gotten many complements on how tan he'd gotten in the Land of Wind. He looked like an orange haired, scar-less version of Iruka, more or less.

Kisuke's eye barely opened, too bruised and puffy to do more than part by a crack. He spat blood onto to ground, gritting his teeth as more blows hit against his body. His arm was twisted sharply, making the man cry out in pain.

'This will be over soon,' he thought.

'This will all be over soon enough.'

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood impatiently by his favorite book store. It was very well know that the two met there every afternoon, although most couldn't tell exactly why. After their first date, none seemed to know exactly what the nature of their relationship was, though most could infer that they were on friendly terms.<p>

Kakashi sighed, looking up at the sky. What was keeping him? Kisuke was like Iruka; he was known for being on time. Hell, Kakashi had beaten him here, and that's saying something! Kakashi shifted to his other foot.

Maybe he forgot? Kakashi shook that thought immediately. Kisuke had a scary good memory, which is why he was always sent on intelligence missions.

Was Kakashi being stood up? Again, Kakashi dismissed the thought. Kisuke would never do that, no matter how angry he got.

So where the hell is Kisuke?

Kakashi sighed and slowly began trudging back to his apartment. He would just have to look for him later. It really disappointed him; he was looking forwards to seeing him today. Well, he looked forwards to seeing him every day, but that was beside the point.

Kakashi shuffled down the street, pondering about the unpleasant development in his day, when he heard something.

Something that sounded like a certain exorcist.

Kakashi frowned and dumbly looked left and right. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Realizing that he could do better than that, Kakashi strained his ears and listened.

Somewhere, a little father off from where he was, he heard something that sounded like a bitten back cry of pain.

Kakashi picked up his pace, already fearing the worst. He was very protective of Kisuke, and the determined look on his face proved it. The noises were getting nearer. The louder they got, the faster Kakashi went. He was in a dead on sprint by the time he came to an abandoned alleyway. He slid into the entrance, stopping cold.

Kisuke was surrounded by a bunch of big thugs.

Blood was pouring out of his nose and down his face.

His right arm hung dead by his side.

Kisuke looked up, only able to fully open one eye; the other was swollen shut.

A slow tear glittered down his face when his eyes locked with the Copy Ninja's.

And Kakashi flipped shit.

* * *

><p>Kisuke felt horrible.<p>

Sure, you would think so, he just got the shit beat out of him, but that wasn't what he felt bad about.

He screamed at Kakashi, but highly doubted that he heard him.

He felt awful, and not for the reasons most people would think.

He didn't like seeing Kakashi this upset.

The silver haired man was acting like a completely different person.

Kisuke was well aware that Kakashi was an ex-Anbu, and that he was one of the top jonin in the village; he was extraordinarily strong, and that was something that made the exorcist proud.

But right now, he was just...

Frightening.

Kisuke tried to stand up, to make him stop and to calm him down, but pain in his ribs made him double over and the blood loss made his head spin wildly. So he just sat there, praying to anything and everything that someone would find them and make him stop. He watched painfully as Kakashi all but murdered Kisuke's attackers.

And it was terrifying.

* * *

><p>No one would ever guess that Kakashi could lose it. Sure, he got ticked off like anyone else, but no one would expect him to go completely ballistic.<p>

But when he saw Kisuke, _his_ Kisuke, he couldn't stop himself. Kisuke looked so powerless, so upset and in pain, he looked so weak, and Kakashi couldn't handle that. Kakashi was possessive. And Kisuke belonged to him. He made it his job when he became the orange haired exorcist's lover to protect him from as much as he could. He was already late, he saw that from all the blood, but he certainly was going to make the most of what time he had.

No one touches Kisuke like that.

No one hurts Kisuke without getting hurt in return.

No one tortures Kisuke without consequences.

No one.

Not while he was around.

* * *

><p>Kisuke sat still as Shizune wrapped bandages around his chest. None were broken, thankfully, but a little less than half were dislocated. It hurt worse when they put them back into place, but if he held still enough and barely breathed, they would only dully ache. His eye and nose throbbed terribly, but he'd had worse. Once his ribs where bandaged into place, Shizune went to his arm, making Kisuke bite down hard onto his lip.<p>

It wasn't broken, either, but the way it hung made it obvious that any bone that was once in a socket had been pulled out. Kisuke's grip on the examination table could've broken it if he really felt like it. The dark haired woman asked him if he was ready and Kisuke barely nodded. There was a loud, sick pop that made the orange haired man roared with pain. He breathed heavily through his teeth, trying not to cry again.

From outside, you could hear sounds of a struggle that quickly were calmed. Shouting and a few curse words reached his ears until all was silent once more. The guilt began pooling up in Kisuke's chest again and he looked the other way.

He knew exactly who was out there.

"Kisuke-san..?" Shizune was looking straight into his eyes when he looked up.

"I'm sure Kakashi-san doesn't blame you," she said softly, placing a hand on his knee. That hurt, but Kisuke didn't say anything about it. He just kept staring at the ground. Shizune took his arm and once again asked him if he was ready. Kisuke just shut his eyes.

He still felt awful.

* * *

><p>Kakashi silently transported Kisuke back to their apartment. They had to tell Tsunade about their being together. That was the only way that Kisuke could explain what had happened. While surprised, Tsunade didn't seem to think it was a huge deal. She did make a point of telling them that they wouldn't be sent on many missions together with this development, but other than that, their secret was safe.<p>

Kisuke hadn't looked at him after they got to the hospital. He just kept his gaze at the floor, looking miserable. Kakashi wanted to pound those stupid punks again. They were the ones who had made Kisuke act like this. He kept avoiding Kakashi, and quite frankly the silver haired man didn't like it.

Kakashi lied in their bed while Kisuke changed his clothes. Kisuke was always cold, which was one of the reasons why he liked sleeping with Kakashi so much. He would always wear long sleeved shirts and sweat pants to bed, no matter how hot it was. Kakashi was, shockingly, always very hot when he slept, and they counter balanced each other perfectly. Kakashi would usually just wear athletic shorts.

Kakashi heard Kisuke quietly turn off the light and walk over. He crawled under the blanket and curled up. Kakashi looked at him for a long time. Finally, he rolled over and very, very carefully wrapped his arm around the other man's thin waist.

They lied in a long silence. Neither moved or said anything. Kakashi stared at Kisuke's arms; one was covered in bandages and the other was in a sling. Kisuke stared at the ground.

"Kashi-kun..?"

"Mm?"

"I... I'm... sorry..."

Kakashi sat up and looked down at the battered man.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wasn't strong enough to deal with it myself, so... I'm sorry."

Kisuke turned his head and looked up at Kakashi with his endless brown eyes. Kakashi saw something he hadn't seen before; submission. Hurt. Acceptance. Humiliation.

"Suke-kun, what do you mean, you weren't strong enough?"

"I don't think I should tell you…"

"Kisuke," the exorcist's eyebrow went up at that tone, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi stared at Kisuke while he thought.

"Do you remember that scar on my shoulder? The one that looks like a triangle?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's from the first time I got gang raped."

Kakashi just stared numbly at him as he gingerly raised the sleeve of his right arm.

"You see this?"

He pointed at a small, burn like scar.

"Cigarette burn. Asuma saved me that time, but dropped his cig by accident."

He turned his arm, pointing at one particularly vicious looking scar near the purple bruise from earlier.

"That time they used barbed wire or something like it. Lucky for me Anko was passing by."

He pushed his sleeve down and carefully lowered his arm.

"I'm used to it, Kakashi. This has been happening ever since I was about 18. I know people don't like me."

He curled up against the bigger man, hoping he'd drop it.

"Please, I don't want you to worry about this."

"How can I not worry about it, Kisuke?" Kakashi snapped, making the younger man look up.

"They hurt you! And that's not supposed to make me mad? I'm fucking furious! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I had to take you to the hospital? When you couldn't move one of your arms? Huh, do you?"

"Kakashi, stop it!"

Kakashi stared down at Kisuke's face. He looked terrified and tears were welling up in his eyes again. Instinctively Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other man, feeling something wet run down his bare chest.

"Kisuke, you're asking me to not care about you! Do you know how impossible that is?" he said in a quieter voice.

"I-I'm n-not asking y-you t-to!" Kisuke started shaking harder, clinging to Kakashi.

"Then what are you-?"

"I don't want you to be that mad ever again!"

Kisuke broke away from him, tears streaking down his face.

"You weren't you, Kakashi. You weren't the man I fell in love with. You were someone else. You were… You were positively terrifying," he barely breathed.

Kakashi suddenly began to realize why Kisuke was avoiding him.

He was afraid.

What's worse, he was afraid of Kakashi.

Shit.

"I never want to see you like that. Ever again," Kisuke said in a little less than a whisper, "I… I just can't handle it… Not again…"

"Suke-kun…" Kakashi all but broke from his words. He wrapped him up into another gentle but strong hug.

"I… I didn't mean to act like that… Suke-kun, I love you. I love you so much, and I promised myself I would protect you. That's all. I got upset because I love you. I never meant to scare you."

Kisuke held onto Kakashi tightly, biting back the pain so he could keep the other man close.

"I love you too… but you can't act like that…"

"How about I only act like that if you get hurt..?"

Kisuke stayed silent for a little bit, concerning Kakashi. Suddenly, Kisuke bit him in the chest, making Kakashi give out a frightened yelp.

"How about you stop acting like a bloody arse?" Kisuke looked up at the older man with a teasing glint in his eyes. He curled up against Kakashi again, and this time he just held him close.

* * *

><p>"You know, I just now noticed, but you look good with a tan!"<p>

Kisuke blinked at Kakashi, "You honestly just now noticed?"

Kakashi gave him a sheepish smile and Kisuke rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break, Suke-kun; I just noticed that I've been out of food for a week!"

"Kashi-kun, I personally think you were just being lazy," Kisuke sighed, rolling his wrist around in the sling. Kakashi quickly pecked his cheek, making his newly tanned face turn red.

"Just for that, you're going grocery shopping by yourself!"

"Aw, Suke-kun!"

"Go!"

Kakashi sighed loudly and made a big production of getting dressed and leaving to go.

"Kakashi, hold up!"

Kakashi turned and was pleasantly surprised when Kisuke softly pressed their lips together. He slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

"Things Hokage-sama said I'd need," he murmured, kissing the sliver head again.

"Hurry home…"

"I will…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is with my fixation with torturing Kisuke? It'll get better, I promise! No more angsty chapters for a while, I promise!<strong>_

_**Please R&R! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_


End file.
